Shinobi High
by Caolia
Summary: Dont know how the story will play out yet but it's probably going to be a reverse harem fic for Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did :P

This is going to suck because I really suck at writing. If a genie was to grant me three wishes. One of them would be to become a kickass writer.

Chapter 1 : Shinobi High

"Neji nii-san, what is your school like?' asked Hinata as she gripped her new textbooks tighter above her chest. "It's a very prestigious school Hinata-sama. Only those few from high society has the qualifications to attend Shinobi High" Neji answered hubristically. "Our school is divided into five houses. The five houses are Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure. We also have a house that consist of only a few members called the Akatsuki but that house was not acknowledged by the school board. But you will probably end up in Konohagakure like the rest of the Hyuga members". **_Probably?_** Hinata thought. What if she didn't get into Konohagakure? She was pretty different from the rest of her cold, emotionless family. She is currently the heir of Hyuga Corporations but the shareholders will probably make her abdicate from her title. "Here we are Hinata-sama. Suck in all the glory it has to offer". Hinata stared in awe as she faced the big white, luxuriously decorated gates of Shinobi High. The school was at least three times bigger than the size of a normal university. This school was too big to be a High school that consisted of only 500 students. Hinata surged back from her wonder as Neji lightly pressed her forward. "Now let's head to the office to get your class schedule".

Hinata only gave a slight nod in silence as she followed behind Neji. This school was so much different from the school she used to attend. And it was also an all girl's school so attending a gender mixed school is going to be pretty nerve wrecking for her. As they both arrived at the office Neji handed the documents containing her application for admission to one of the desk employee. "This must be Hinata Hyuga, your cousin correct?" she asked as she looked over the documents. "Yes, she is" he answered. "It says here that she was supposed to attend last Monday. Why was her attendance delayed?". "She was in a car accident" Neji lied. Hinata's cheeks flared red as she recalled the events of last week. She wasn't in any car accident. She was locked up in her room crying like a little baby for the whole week. She didn't really like her old school, having no friends and all but she didn't want all her effort in 'blending in' go to waste. The first term of school was hell for her. And she didn't want to go through with that again. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" the desk clerk looked over at Hinata with concern. "There were only minor injuries so she's fine" he answered for her. 'Well, thank God you didn't break any bones" she said as she handed Neji some papers. "You can always come back and ask for a new copy if you were to ever lose it okay?". Hinata gave a shy nod as Neji looked over the class schedule. "Well as expected, your house is Konohagakure. Your homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei so you should be heading to class 1-A"

"Um… Neji nii-san. Can you take me there? I-I don't think I can find it on my o-own" she pleaded. He nodded in response and led her to her class room. The school was so big it took them more than 15 minutes just to get there. "Now since I'm in second year my classroom is in a separate building. Come find me at room 2-A if you need me". "Bu-t where is room 2-A?" she grabbed onto the bottom sleeve of his uniform. She really didn't want to let him go. "A map of the school should be in there with the rest of your stuff so don't worry" he softly patted her head. "I have to go now, I'm going to be late"

She stood frozen in front of her new classroom. She thought her awkwardness would attract some attention but thank god nobody took notice of her…. At least, not yet.

Hinata nervously looked around before sitting herself in an empty seat at the far right corner next to the window. She couldn't get herself to stop fidgeting her fingers as she waited for the bell to ring. **_Breathe, just breathe….._** she told herself.

"Hey, that's my seat!" Hinata jumped as she looked up to see a blond with a ponytail. "Um, I'm sorry" she squeaked as she quickly jumped out of her seat only to trip from her chair. "Um, it's okay" the blond extended out her hand as she tried to contain her laugher. "Your new here aren't you? That's a rarity". "Umm… T-thank you" she took her hand and pulled herself up. "So what's your name new kid? I can tell you're a Hyuga from your eyes". "Yes… Um My name is H-Hinata Hyuga" she tried her hardest not to avert her eyes downwards. "Well Hinata you're in luck" she smirked. Hinata only cocked her head in curiosity trying to contemplate on what she meant. "luck…?" she dare asked. "Yeah, you are in luck because I, Ino Yamanaka, is going to give you a chance to join our clique". **_Clique..?!_** Hinata has never been in a clique before. She was more like the sacrificial lamb for cliques to torture, never one of them! But this could be her only chance. Her only chance at making friends for once. "Ano…. What do I have to do to be i-in your clique?" she asked. "Well first off, you better get rid of that ugly braids of yours" Ino pointed. "And your skirt is too long! And your uniform is too loose!"

Hinata squirmed a little at Ino's sudden attack feeling pretty much worthless. She knew she wasn't much of a looker but to be so blunt about it in front of the whole class. It was embarrassing. "Hey what's going on Ino" A pink haired figure stood behind her. "Hey, let me introduce you to Hinata" Ino wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Oh, hi Hinata, the names Sakura" she extended out a hand and Hinata slightly shook it. "Ano… Nice to meet you Sakura-san".

"Okay class sit down, the bells about to ring" a man with half his face covered in a mask, who Hinata assumed was her homeroom teacher yelled. Everyone sat in their assigned seat leaving Hinata standing in the middle of the class room. "Oh, I forgot, we have a new student" the sensei yawned. Hinata could feel all eyes stare at her and the heat started rising to her cheeks. All this attention was making her feel so dizzy. **_Oh no…! I think I'm going to pass out!_ **

And so with that Hinata fainted in the middle of the classroom and all faded into black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Do not trust Sasuke

A thin ray of light momentarily blinded her eyes as she fluttered her lashes to adjust to the light. "Where am I" She whispered as she plopped herself from a bed. It took her a moment to realize what she has gotten herself into**_. Oh no….!_** She covered her face with her palms to suppress her embarrassment. It's only been a few hours since she entered this school and yet made herself the laughing stock of the year. Now she's probably going to be known as that freak who passed out in class. She could fell another anxiety attack heading her way.

Sasuke watched with his cheek rested against his palms as she went off and on again panicking. What was with his chick? He has seen lots of other girls do weird stuff but not like this one. **_Should I say something? _**

This was the first time he has ever hesitated to talking to a girl. Why was it so hard for him to talk to her? It was like her whole existence was foreign to him. **_Is she a Hyuga? _**Sasuke continued to watch her in silence until she finally turned her head to face him. Sasuke felt himself jump a little by the sudden eye contact. Her eyes definitely symbolized her affiliation to the Hyuga clan.

"A-ano, I…" She whimpered as her cheeks flared red.

"Hn" was all that he gave in reply. What more can he say can?

"Oh you're awake!" A feminine voice rang throughout the room demanding their attention. "Are you feeling alright Hinata?" the women asked as she gestured her clipboard to jot something down. "Y-yes I am feeling better" she lied. "Well then you and Sasuke are good to go. Since she's new here I want you to take her back to class Sasuke".

Sasuke turned and buried his face into the pillow clearly irritated by her request. It was only 3rd period and the nurse was already telling him to leave. A slap across his ass cheeks was felt and he stared at nurse Tsunade as if she was crazy. "Stop pouting and get to class!"

An angered Sasuke quickly got up and walked out of the infirmary without a word. Hinata hesitated before the scary nurse signaled her to follow so she quickly got up and followed behind him.

They walked through the empty halls in awkward silence. She guessed It was still too early for 3rd period to end so she'll most definitely arrive while class is still in session. What if she started hyperventilating again? Even though his back was turned against her she couldn't help but feel flustered from their earlier encounter.

While Hinata drowned herself in her thoughts Sasuke stopped and a light bump and a squeak was heard before he turned to face Hinata.

"Sorry" she stuttered out. Her coral lips slightly parted as she avoided eye contact. "What room are you in?" he stared down at her. "Room 1-A".

"Hn" he turned around and continue on walking. She was new to this school but she can tell he wasn't heading to her classroom. And she was pretty sure he didn't intend to escort her back to her class class so she stopped, her hands clutched around her skirt fabric. She turned herself around to walk the other way until a hand stopped her from walking further.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Um... I think my class is this way" she pointed. She saw his brow furrow slightly as he crossed his arms. "There's still 45 minutes left before class ends".

Hinata only tilted her head in question as she waited for him to go on. "We don't have to go to class now. We basically have 45 minutes till class ends" Man this girl was hard to talk to. But she was the only girl he talked to for this long so it was to be expected. "But then..., where are we gonna go until clas-s ends? Wont the teacher's spot us?" Now it was her turn to furrow. It was only her first day in school and she already passed out in front of the whole class and is now skipping class with a boy she barely know. "Just trust me" he breathed and continued on walking.

It didn't take long for him to stop in front of a wall. Hinata stared at him in confusion as he got down to his knees to gently push open a small square entrance leading to god knows where. Sasuke crawled inside while Hinata pondered before following in.

Unlike the beautifully decorated rooms of the school the room was dark and hallow with only a ray of light brightening the room. And two big figures were huddled in the far corner of the room. One of them turned to face them. It was a blonde with a small ponytail with his bangs covering half his face. Sasuke sighed, his hands buried into his pockets. "Deidara"

"Yo Sasuke! Come over here, yeah!" He smiled and cocked his head to get a better view of the person behind Sasuke "Eh? You datin' or something?"

Hinata hid herself closer behind and peeped over Sasuke's shoulders. "Shut the fuck up Deidara! I'm trying to fucking concentrate!" The second figure yelled. "Who cares about your dumb sacrifice they don't work anyway hn" Deidara hollered back. "Grrr! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! You piece of dirty shit. You fucked up my concentration!" He slicked his sliver hair before stomping himself up to face them. "Why the fuck are you here?" He pointed at Sasuke. "He bought himself a girlfriend Hidan. Let me get a closer look at her face, yeah?" He walked over with his arms dangling towards her.

Hinata slightly squeaked as Deidara tried to reach for her but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing on to his arms. "She's not my girlfriend" he growled and walked himself over to a couch leaving Hinata open. Deidara leaned in to get a clearer view of her features. He then postured himself into his 'creative thinking' mode as he stared her up and down with his ever so analyzing eyes. She felt so intimidated by his gaze making her whimper in discomfort.

Deidara circled around her once more and stopped in front to smile devilishly up at her. "You..." his eyes sparkled with delight. "You will be my next project yeah! ". Project? "What-t project...?" She yelped as he took her by the hand. "A masterpiece project specially designed for you!" He led her to the couch and seated her next to Sasuke. She looked over at Sasuke signaling for help but he just stared back with an annoyed expression and turned back away. **_I should have just went back to class_** she thought and in that very moment Hinata made a mental note to self to never trust Sasuke ever again**_. _**

Hidan sat himself next to Hinata extending out a hand for her to shake. She shyly looked up before taking his hand in return. "Stop making such a cute face" he squeezed her cheeks which sent a shiver down her spine. Her face flared red as he winked at her reaction. Girls like her was too easy to sway. Maybe he could make her his next sacrifice. Hidan licked his lips as he played out the scene in his head.

Deidara came running back with what looks to be a makeup train case and a sewing kit. "Where do you even store all that stuff fucker?" Hidan asked. "Well uh your name?" He he pointed at her. "It's Hinata" she answered as she squirmed in her seat. "Well Hina-chan. I'm going to change your life yeah" he smirked. "Ano… that's okay De-idara-san" she shook her hands in objection. "Come on! I'm trying to help you Hina-chan! Don't you want boys to go head over heels for you neyy?"

She blushed at his statement as she held her head down. She has never been interested in boys since she never talked to them before, except her nii-san. And the thought of being stared at kind of scared her. "N-o thank you" she refused again. "Wah?! You dare reject Deidara?" he shrieked. "She's fine the way she is" Sasuke finally spoke. "Let's go Hinata" he commanded. "Hai…!" she quickly followed. "Hey, don't go Hi-na-chan" Hidan whined. "Hina-chan. If you have second thoughts just come over to me for help yeah?" Deidara yelled.

Sasuke dragged her out before she could respond. She felt herself heat up by the sudden contact as he tugged her hand to follow.

"If you change your mind come over to room 3-F!"

A/N : I looked over this story yesterday and realized how rushed I was in writing this story. I tend not to go over my work so theres bound to be lots of spelling errors and all that so I read over it last night and fixed a few words. Hope you enjoyed the story :D


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you who were curious as to what Hidan was sacrificing…I'm not allowed to say because if I do you'll all laugh at my stupidity.

Chapter 3 : New friends….?

Hinata looked up at Sasuke through her long lashes as he tip-toed to get a better view of the class. "It looks like class is still in session" "Do you want to go inside?" he asked. Hinata softly nodded in response and went in to follow behind Sasuke. The whole class muted and all eyes looked over at them. Feeling self-conscious she stuck behind Sasuke like a magnet as he made his way to his desk. Since she passed out before class and introduction she didn't have an assigned seat to return to so she stood next to his desk looking around for empty seats feeling like the lost puppy that she is. "Who might you be miss?" the red eyed teacher asked. "H-Hinata Hyuga….um I transferred here today" she stammered. "Oh yes, Hinata! Let's see" Kurnai pondered. "How about you sit over there" she pointed at the seat next to Ino. "Hai.." she quickly made her way to her seat as the whole class stared at her. "Well everyone, you know we don't get a lot of transferred students here so be nice to Hinata, all right?" Kurunai said.

Sasuke watched her in amusement at how odd she was. The way she would blush with every little motion. Hiding herself behind her long bangs as if that'll hide her embarrassment. Her whole being just screamed awkwardness and innocence that he wasn't accustomed to seeing. Most girls around him were very straight forward and difficult to handle. Sasuke looked back between Ino and Hinata comparing the two. Naruto, having caught this, looked over to where Sasuke was looking. Who was he looking at? _**Ino, no…. Sakura!?**_ Sasuke rested his jaw against his palms as he drowned himself deep in wonderment, until a certain blond friend of his blocked his view by swinging his hands around. "Hey Sasuke" he whispered. He shot him a glare and hesitated to respond. He didn't want to hear whatever this dobe was about to say. "Sa-su-ke!" Naruto mouthed sending him looks. "What!" he yelled. Well that came out louder than he expected. Naruto's eyes widened as the whole class turned to look over at Sasuke. And so another angered growl escaped his lips.

Naruto clashed his desk to Sasuke's as soon as the bell rang for joy for meeting it's end of the dull, boring, life consuming, good for nothing class of 3rd period. "And so it ends" he radiated with joy.

"What did you want Naruto" Sasuke growled. Naruto tilted his head in question and squinted his eyes to get himself to remember what he wanted to ask him. "Hmm… ah… Oh Yeah!" he jumped "Who were you staring at in class? I've never seen you stare at someone that long before" he smiled as he directed a thumb toward himself "I Mean, you never gave me, your BEST FRIEND, that long of a look before". As Sasuke expected, it was another dumb question unworthy of answering. "Hn, it's none of your business dork". Who cares if he was staring at a certain girl? He really didn't have an explainable reason so there was no answer to give. As Naruto has suspected. He was looking over at Sakura-chan! That's why he won't answer his question, because he knows he has a big crush on her. What…. **_What if he fell for Sakura-Chan too? _**He felt his body stiffen at the presumption.

"Hey Hinata" Ino nudged her shoulders causing her to flinch. "Yes..Ino-san?"

"I need you to follow me for a sec" she stood over her and crossed her arms. Where Ino wanted to take her, she wouldn't know but…. "Ano…..Okay" she got up from her seat to follow her out into the halls and into the girls bathroom. Hinata brows furrowed as Ino cornered her to the wall making her slightly tremble in panic. She wasn't the type to make presumptions but it felt like she was being interrogated. "Look, you're new here right?"

She nodded in response as she squirmed further back into the wall. "Well I don't know why you came in with Sasuke-kun but I advise you not to get so close to him like that". Something about this new girl did feel a little off the moment she laid eyes on her. It was her duty as the vice president of fan club Sasuke-kun to set her straight. Hinata nodded in horror as she made another mental note to self to **_Never_****_ get close to Sasuke. _**"Hai…. I got it Ino-San"

'Well good" Now that wasn't so hard. Now that she set the records straight, time to go back to Sasuke. As they both exited the bathroom Sakura stared at them in question as to what kind of trouble Ino has stirred this time. Unlike her, Ino was a pretty hardcore fan of Sasuke's so she knew how she handled certain "problems" Ino would call it. **_Poor girl. It's the first day of school and she's already going through so much. Since she is new here, maybe I should invite her to sit with me at lunch_**. Being the new kid was always hard. Sakura would know that better than anyone else. She dazed off back to memory lane as she remembered the first time she transferred to Shinobi Elementary. The girls were so mean and nasty towards her. Always making fun of her large forehead. A slight pain flashed across her chest as she remembered the comments that were made to hurt her. Ino was one of the bullies that traumatized her early childhood but still ended up as friends anyway. **_The road to making friends in this part of town was no easy task indeed_** she unconsciously shook her head.

"Hey Ino, Hinata" Sakura beamed. "Hinata, you have no one to eat lunch with right? Want to eat with us?" she asked. "Oh, it's okay Sakura-san. I can eat with Nii-san" She was grateful for the offer but had to reject. She didn't want to trouble her with herself. "Oh, who's your Nii-san?" Ino couldn't help but wonder. "Well…He's not my actual brother….My cousin actually" She trailed off. "Just spill it already who is it!?" Ino yelled feeling irritated. "N-nn-Neji" she squeaked terrified. "Oh are you serious?" Sakura couldn't believe it, no, Ino couldn't believe her ears. This shy weirdo was that closely related to Neji-san?! "He's like one the hottest guys in our school. I mean he's not hotter than Sasuke but still hot!" Ino freaked. Was her Nii-san really that popular in school? Hinata always knew she and Neji was a tad… No, a lot different in personality despite being so closely related. It was something that she always admired about him, and still do to this day. She was so different than the rest of her family. Now that she think about it, even her hair color and skin tone was different from her clan. "Wow Hinata-chan you have to introduce us to him sometime" Sakura smiled. "Yeah, you can introduce him to us at lunch" Ino suggested. "Um I don't think he will like that" she squirmed. "Oh please Hi-na-ta-chan!" Ino hugged her. Hinata wiggled for breath as she bobbled her head in response. "I will introduce him to you tomorrow" she smiled as Ino loosened her grip around her. "Okay, it's a promise then" Ino smiled. Hinata nodded in agreement as the two girl's waved in goodbye

A/N Gaara will show in the next chapter

Sorry for not updating for so long for those of you who liked this story :[. I have been extremely busy but I'll try to update as much as possible :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Bento

Hinata hesitated to move as she stood behind the sliding doors to her nii-sans classroom. Her heart started to race like mad as sweat ran down her forehead. She tried clutching her chest to steady the beats away but had no such luck. She gulped once more before finding the courage to peek through the sliding doors as she tip toed steadying her stance against the doors. She still couldn't believe her eyes. The nii-san she has always known weren't this… this…  
She has never seen this side of him before. Hinata couldn't seem to avert her eyes as she watched her cousin kiss down the neck of a certain brunette. His lips trailed down from her chin to her neck, moans faintly radiated the halls. Nobody else was in the class room but still, this seemed so wrong. She guess she didn't quite really know her Neji-nii-san after all  
**_Even though we live under the same roof, we went to different schools and barely ran into each other at home but still. And he promised to eat lunch with me today and I even woke up 5 in the morning to make him a lunch box and…Ah! I should've taken Sakura-sans offer!_** Hinatas head started to spin as various thoughts whooshed inside her head. **_Should I knock first…. Or should I just leave… But they are kissing for god sakes! It would be rude to just barge in on them!_**

After giving it much thought, and since their make out session didn't seem to be ending soon. Hinata headed towards the school cafeteria with slouched shoulders. She really didn't want to be that one kid who sits at lunch all by herself. So she changed her route of destination and headed towards the school roof. She wasn't all that hungry and skipping one meal was better than feeling completely alone and embarrassed. Her little sister Hanabi has always told her she was too self-conscious about everything and she was right. She couldn't help but feel so insecure about how people perceived her whole being because she grew up in a household that judged her all the time. Always pressuring her to become the best top leader fit to be the heir of Hyuga Corporations. Hinata pushed the metal frame with her body and walked over to the railings to look down over Konoha High. **_Such a vast and beautiful school... I hope my time here will be beautiful as this scenery …_**  
For some unknown reason she lifted one leg over the railing and seated herself on top of the metal bars. She looked down to her feet dangling in the air. She slightly held her gaze back up to watch the students go about their daily lives, all scattered across campus like ants.  
Hinata, who was so consumed in her own thoughts didn't hear the sound of the metal door open softly and close in the background. Behind her stood a man with crimson like hair blowing wildly with the breeze.  
"What are you doing?" Hinata jumped at the sudden interruption causing her to lose balance. She "Ohh" –ed in panic as her body moved forward. Gaara felt himself tense as the girl in front of him lost her balance and was just about to run over to grab hold of her but stopped when she caught the rails with both hands. Hinata snapped her head back to meet two aquamarine eyes staring back at her. His arm was crossed over his chest and was leaning against the metal door frame. He looked pretty calm and collected which angered her. Because of him she almost got killed and he was just leaning against the door frame like nothing had happened. Her face boiled red in anger and embarrassment.

"What are you doing" he asked once more. She gave him a look of astonishment before she climbed over the rails. Gaara slightly blushed as he watched her knee length skirt slightly lift causing white panties to flash momentarily. "You- You almost got m-me killed" she stuttered out.  
"Not my fault that you freaked out on your own like that "he spat coldly.

"I…" Hinata stood dumbfounded not being able to form the words to reply back to this stranger before her.  
"You're not supposed to be here. Especially a non-Suna household member like you" he growled as he approached her. And of course, like a bad habit, Hinata averted her eyes elsewhere trying to avoid his intense glare. "B-but…. This; isn't this t-the school roof? W-why can't I be here?".  
"Because, this is Suna's building. I don't remember any Hyuga being accepted in the Suna house"  
"Oh…. I'm sorry" Hinata blushed. "I'm new here to this school.. and I guess I got lost and.. and"  
"Stop with the annoying stutter or I'll throw you off this roof" Gaara threatened.  
The girl before him squeaked out a little yelp nodding her head in obedience. **_That's a good girl_** Gaara thought. "I'm really sorry" Hianta quickly grabbed her bento and hurried herself aiming for the door but unfortunately for her, Gaara didn't feel like letting her off easy. Gaara quickly held on to one of her arm as she struggled to move pass him. Hinata squeaked looking up at him in fear. "If you're really sorry, then give me your lunch" he smirked down at her. "Eh…. Ano... Okay"  
"Umm here" she held out the bento she made this morning for her Nii-san. "It's a little cold but… the taste should be just f-fine"

**_Heh… How c-ut—e…what?_** Gaara thought as he stared down at her blushing face.  
Gaara snatched the bento from her hands and dragged her by her wrist and forced her to sit next to him on the ground. Hinata silently sat there and watched him in confusion as he opened the bento that she made. "Aren't you going to eat that" Gaara pointed at her bento. "H-Here…? With you?" she stuttered.

"I told you not to stutter or ill throw you off this damn roof"

"Hai…" she quickly opened her pink bento and ate next to him in silence. Gaara really didn't mind the silence that surrounded them as he took another bite of her deliciously made bento. He would just enjoy the good taste of good food and that timid expression that she would make every 3 seconds. A twitch of a smile crept on his face and that scared him shitless.  
**_oh shit, did I just smile_** he asked himself. Gaara never smiles at anything. The last time he ever smiled was when he was in elementary school 3rd grade. **_Why the fuck did I just smile just now?_**  
While Hinata on the other hand tried to chomp down the food that was ever so hard to swallow down. **_Oh Kami….. I'm going to be sick_**

And she swears she nearly choked on a sausage when the mystery boy next to her sat up from his seat looking panicked just as much as she was. "Wh-What's wrong?" she looked up at him.

Gaara felt his cheeks flare up at the sight of her looking up at him, her indigo colored hair dancing with the- **_Shut the hell up writer!(Me: Gaara so Kwaiii! You Know you like it :P)_** Before his emotions could swallow him whole, he spat out the food he was eating and made a expression that would make even Temari squirm in fear. "This food taste like shit" he spat and kicked the bento flying off the roof. Hinata whimpered in fear as she stared up at the sight of his fury. "Wha… It… Um" she panicked.

"Make me a better one tomorrow!" He vociferated and stormed off.

**_Eh...?_** Hinata sat dumbfounded with her pink bento and chopsticks in hand

I know this chapter kind of sucked and Gaara was way out of character but I tried people, I tried

I'm trying :*[


End file.
